Mixed Emotions
by Frosty Overland
Summary: One-shot about Cato and Clove, the tributes from District Two. Takes place during training and after training. Clove doesn't know what to feel. Does she have feelings for Cato or not? R&R for a cookie.


**A/N Yayyy I'm making a new one! I decided to make mine a Clato one-shot now because you know Peeta/Katniss is too common now, right? Yeah, right. Still love them though. Anyways I would like to say thanks to the people who reviewed my other two one-shots:  
TheGirlWithTheBread6 (Cristina, if you're reading this, hi. I hate you, you slut. LOL jk)**

**. (You love Rick Riordan too? Omg he and Suzanne are like legends)**

**JuseaPeterson (Thanks for the review :D)**

**Anyways, I'm eating inside my room. I forgot my mum told me not to eat in my room. Oh well. RULE BREAKER! I'm so badass. :p**

**Clove's POV**

First day of training. Oh, joy. I think my mentor said something about not showing off all of your skills, but then again, I could be wrong. I listened a bit to the lecture, because I don't exactly want to get in trouble with the Gamemakers. I'm determined to win this. People always think District Two is the toy of the Capitol. Maybe, but I refuse to act like that. I will kill because I want to live. I will kill, even if I know it's wrong. I will kill to survive.

I feel a large hand on my shoulder. I slightly jump, until I notice who it is. "Clove, the lecture's done," Cato says. "Obviously," I roll my eyes and shrug his hand off. He looks at me with a confused look on his face. "The knives are over there, if you were wondering," he points to a rack of knives. "I'm not going there yet. I need other survival skills, Cato," I hiss at him. Okay, maybe it's a bit too harsh, but we talked like that on the train ride to the Capitol and we insulted each other a bit when we were taking our dinner last night. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," he chuckles. It takes all my energy to prevent myself from lashing out at him right now. Atala told us not to pick fights with any tributes. As much as I want to, I can't. I'll get in trouble, which might ruin my chances of winning. "Don't piss me off, Cato," I spit at him. He holds his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, calm down." He wraps his arm around my shoulder and I blush. _What is wrong with you, Clove? _I ask myself. _You are a fighter. You do not blush, especially with Cato!_

Cato leads me off. "What are you doing?" I ask him. "I see District Twelve training together. Why can't we train together?" he asks. Rhetorical question, possibly. I sigh. "Fine. Just mind your own business. When I practice, you don't do anything that will distract me. Agreed?" He looks at me for a while. Then he nods his head. Great, it's agreed.

We walk over to the spear-throwing section of the training center. Once we're there, Cato's arm is still around my shoulder. "Cato, you can let go now," I tell him. Cato notices and quickly removes his arm from my shoulder. Is that a blush? Seeing that sight makes me blush and turn away. _Pull yourself together, Clove! You can't afford to have anything romantic going on. _I mentally scold myself.

I pick up a spear. A long wooden shaft, with a sharp spearhead. Can't be too different from throwing knives, right? Just a bit heavier. I aim at the heart of one of the dummies and throw the spear. It pierces through the dummy but not so much. Good enough. I run over to the dummy and grab the spear out of it. Cato looks like he's still in a trance. "Hello? Earth to Cato?" I say while waving my hand in front of his face. He blinks a few times. He pretends to shake me off and grabs a spear of the rack. His eyes pierce through the heart of a dummy and he throws the spear. It goes a bit lower, hitting the stomach of the dummy, but the dummy is knocked out of its stand. Huh, Cato's pretty strong, I won't deny that. He needs a bit of practice with his aim though. But I'm pretty sure if that was a real person, he would die a slow death. That throw was enough to slowly and painfully kill someone. Even if I'm determined to win, I would rather kill someone in an instant. I know how pain feels. Not good.

Lunch has finally arrived. I smell different kinds of food. Lamb stew, carrot soup, roast pig, anything really. But the Gamemakers are watching us, so we have to eat something that will keep us in shape. I grab a small bowl of lamb stew. It's what I usually eat back in District Two. Not really my favorite, but it was usually the one I ate back home so I just settle with it. I'm afraid I'll have to get used to the hunger, but then again, I'm known as a Career. I take my place beside Cato at the Careers' table, along with the tributes from District One and District Four. We were a strong team. We talk with our eyes, we barely talk through sound.

Training went on and on after lunch, just as it should be. The highlight was probably when someone stole a knife Cato was using and he never found out who got it. Even I didn't, but I found it kind of funny.

Cato and I took the elevator to our floor. It was short, since we were only on floor Two.

I got ready for bed. Already dressed in my pajamas, I was about to climb into my plush bed until I heard a knock on my door. I sighed in exasperation. "Who is it?" I asked. "Cato," a voice says. I'm sure there's a confused expression on my face right now. I open the door and as expected, Cato stands before me in his sleep wear too. Though I'm not sure where he got pajama pants with knives dripping blood on them. A simple shirt on his torso to top it off. "Come with me?" he asks, not even giving me a chance to answer because he grabs my wrist and drags me to the elevator. I want to ask him where he's dragging me to, but I have a feeling I don't want to ask. The elevator lets out a ding and he steps out and continues to drag me. Okay, not really dragging now that I've regained consciousness of the situation. More like slight pulling while I walk behind him. He opens a door and pulls me into the room.

At least I thought it was a room. It was the roof. Wind kept blowing through my hair, making it whip my face. Not nice. I pull my hair into a ponytail before I continue to follow Cato. He enters a green house, followed by me. I see him sitting on a bench and I sit beside him. "Why are we here?" I ask him softly. He looks at me with an expressionless look on his face for about a minute. That minute was filled with a silence. Not awkward, but comfortable. Then he does something unexpected. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me. I don't do anything for a few moments. Until I finally know what's happening, I return the gesture.

**A/N Believe it or not, this is the first time I've written something with kissing. I swear. I'm too paranoid people I know personally will read it and tease me about it. Gosh I suffer paranoia a lot...anyway, I hope you enjoyed my first Clato one-shot! I forgot to give you guys cookies so here: (: :), (: :), (: :) :) R&R!**

_**~Nutella Girl d-(^_^d-) **_


End file.
